lovestruckvoltagefandomcom-20200213-history
Reiner Wolfson
"I've never felt safer than this..." Profile Reiner is a fair and compassionate ruler who would defend the people of the human domain with his life. If you pick him... "Lord Reiner is strong and kind-hearted. It is good to see him at the piano once more. Did you inspire this in him?" - Saerys "Tread carefully, outsider. Should you dare deceive or hurt our lord, the Retainers and I will never allow you to quarter." - August Falke Season 1 The well beloved Lord of the human domain holds the weight of the world across his broad shoulders. Can love bloom between you in the calm before the call of war? Season 2 Reiner's devotion rivals the depths of the ocean, making you feel like the most important woman in the world. But will the words of the Witch Queen and the secrets of the Wolfson family tear the two of you apart? Season 3 The one thing you've feared most since landing in this fantasy world has come true; the Witch Queen reigns supreme much to Reiner's horror. Can you regain control before she ruins your relationship with him forever? Season 4 Tensions are on the rise in the castle thanks to the return of the With Queen. Reiner is ready for war, but can your heart handle the heat of battle? Season 5 You've reunited with Reiner in your world, but he doesn't remember you! While you try to restore his memories, the retainers struggle against the Witch Queen, but they're losing ground. Can you rekindle the spark between you and Reiner and return to the fantasy world in time to save the day? Season 6 You and Reiner have returned during the kingdom's darkest nights. The challenges in front of Reiner seem almost impossible, so it's up to you to show him not all hope is lost. With allies old and new, it's time to fight back against the Witch Queen! Season 7 King Brazali is dead, leaving the resistance in shambles. Someone must step up, and the only man for the job is Reiner. Are you ready to take your place by Reiner's side as his queen? Season 8 You and Reiner close in on the Witch Queen, ready to defeat her for good. But the unexpected throws you for a loop, making you reconsider your future plans. But trust in Reiner and his love for you, and show the kingdom the power of its future king and queen! Season 9 Your happily ever after with Reiner has begun! Traveling through the lands as Queen is right out of a fairytale but you meet some enexpected obstacles along the way. Will you still have the honeymoon you hoped for while journeying to the throne? Trivia * Reiner Wolfson is lord of the Human Domain, ruling with just kindness, following in the footsteps of his late father. * Reiner grew up as the second son under the love of his parents. He accepted his role as the second son, but with a twisted turn of fate during the first war, his Father, and then older brother Aldric passed in the heat of battle, leaving him to take the throne, and with that, aided in winning the fist war. Category:Love & Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Male Love Interests